


В ритме сердца

by barricadestation



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, танцевальный марафон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadestation/pseuds/barricadestation
Summary: - Участники марафона, подходите ближе. Мы начинаем.Образовывались пары. Уже около тридцати человек стояли на площадке.Мужчина, объявляющий пары, произнес:- Уильям Пратт…У Баффи почему-то быстрее забилось сердце.- …и Баффи Саммерс.Она вышла вперед, ожидая увидеть партнера. То, кого она увидела, поразило ее.Он был в тех же черных джинсах. На ногах – те же ботинки. Но он сменил  привычную черную футболку на шелковую темно-синюю рубашку, расстегнутую на три пуговицы. Плащ.Спайк окинул ее восхищенным взглядом.- Доброе утро, luv. Ты сияешь не только в зеленом.Баффи невольно улыбнулась.





	В ритме сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Мой очень старый фанфик (2006 года) про танцевальный марафон.  
> Время действия: 7 сезон, после Lies My Parents Told Me.  
> Ранее публиковался под никнеймами Aby и Abysm Angel.

Танцевальный марафон. Место проведения: танцевальный клуб «Бронза». Продолжительность: 24 часа. Приз: 4 тысячи долларов.

«Мы решили провести танцевальный марафон, чтобы жители Саннидейла смогли объединиться и повеселиться в это тяжелое время, когда в городе так резко возрос уровень преступности. Мы заботимся как о безопасности, так и о хорошем настроении наших граждан», - мэр г. Саннидейла.

 

\- Уилл, нам нужны деньги, чтобы оплатить все счета. 2 тысячи – хорошая сумма. Хватит, чтобы расплатиться с долгами, а также потом первое время будет легче.  
\- Как знаешь.  
\- И почему никто не хочет тоже пойти?!?  
\- 24 часа на ногах. А у тебя – сила Истребительницы. Наверное, поэтому.  
\- Вот черт!  
\- Удачи!

* * *

24 ЧАСА

Оставшиеся в городе жители Саннидейла действительно решили развеяться, как отметила Баффи, и попытаться выиграть деньги. Но победа будет ее, она знала точно. Пусть это было нечестно, она намеревалась сразиться и победить. Только бы в партнеры достался кто-то стойкий, и ей не пришлось таскать его на себе вторую половину марафона.

Она была одета в красное платье, купленное осенью, но так и не нашедшее повода быть одетым. Оно идеально подчеркивало ее фигуру и, как замечала Баффи, привлекало восхищенные взгляды мужчин и завистливые взгляды женщин.  
Волосы были распущены. Вьющиеся пряди небрежно спадали на плечи.  
Тушь подчеркивала глаза, полные боли и тоски.  
Она знала, что будет королевой бала. Победительницей марафона.

\- Любой мужчина будет счастлив танцевать с вами, мисс, - заметил паренек, забирая у Баффи бумажку с ее именем.  
Она вздохнула и прошла ближе к танцполу.

Через 10 минут все началось.

\- Участники марафона, подходите ближе. Мы начинаем.

Образовывались пары. Уже около тридцати человек стояли на площадке.

Мужчина, объявляющий пары, произнес:  
\- Уильям Пратт…

У Баффи почему-то быстрее забилось сердце.

\- …и Баффи Саммерс.

Она вышла вперед, ожидая увидеть партнера. То, кого она увидела, поразило ее.

Он был в тех же черных джинсах. На ногах – те же ботинки. Но он сменил привычную черную футболку на шелковую темно-синюю рубашку, расстегнутую на три пуговицы. Плащ.

Спайк окинул ее восхищенным взглядом.

\- Доброе утро, luv. Ты сияешь не только в зеленом.

Баффи невольно улыбнулась.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Знаешь, я всегда любил деньги.  
\- Как ты ушел из дома?  
\- Наверное, раньше тебя.  
\- Ты знал!  
\- Нет, черт возьми, нет!  
\- Ты подкупил того распределителя!  
\- Распределителя? Что это за слово такое, Саммерс?  
\- Подкупил?!  
\- Нет, - он вновь заглянул ей в глаза, - Бафф, откуда у меня деньги?  
\- Раньше для тебя не было проблемой достать денег, - заметила Баффи.  
\- Раньше. До того, как...  
\- Я знаю, - перебила она его, не желая касаться болезненной темы наличия души у Спайка.

\- Мы начинаем. Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один.  
Раздался свисток. Заиграла музыка.

Рука Спайка неожиданно обняла ее за талию. По спине Баффи побежали мурашки. И она испугалась. Испугалась их близости, которую не чувствовала так долго.

\- Ты дрожишь, - сказал Спайк, пытаясь спрятать улыбку.  
\- Я не дрожу, - ее голос был робким и тихим.  
Они танцевали.  
Вдруг Баффи рассмеялась.  
\- Что?  
\- Твоя фамилия. Уильям Пратт.  
\- Это смешно?  
\- Нет. То есть, да, - Баффи запнулась, - Просто... у тебя есть фамилия. Всегда хотела спросить.  
\- Чтобы рассмеяться мне в лицо?  
\- Что с тобой сегодня, Спайк? – она замедлила темп, - Ты сидел в подвале с плохим настроением, а сейчас тебе весело?  
\- Немного.  
Баффи расплылась в улыбке:  
\- Ты танцуешь.  
\- И?  
\- Ты. Танцуешь. Это же ты. И ты танцуешь.  
\- Открыла во мне что-то новое, luv?  
\- Я всегда догадывалась, что ты можешь, с того как... – Баффи замолчала и покраснела.  
Настала очередь Спайка рассмеяться:  
\- Мы все время танцуем, pet. А цвет твоего лица сейчас очень подходит под твое платье.

23 ЧАСА

\- И зачем тебе деньги? – спросила Баффи, делая очередное па.  
Спайк остановился, услышав сигнал на перерыв, и, продолжая держать Баффи за руку, вывел ее с танцпола.  
\- Отдать долг.  
\- 40 сиамских котят?  
\- Нет. Приятно, что ты помнишь.  
\- Так что за долг?  
\- Одна девушка задолжала стране.  
\- Что за девушка? – ей показалось, или ее голос дрогнул?  
Спайк фыркнул. Баффи задумалась.  
\- Ты хотел дать мне денег...  
\- Но ты сама додумалась сюда прийти.  
Баффи села на стул.  
\- А что мне делать? Огромное количество девочек в доме потребляет огромное количество электроэнергии, еды и всего остального... Я не могу их содержать, но я отвечаю за их жизнь.  
Она вздохнула. Спайк заметил слезы в ее глазах.  
\- Бафф...- он осторожно поднес руку к ее подбородку и заставил посмотреть на себя, - Мы выиграем. Мы получим деньги. Ты сможешь оплатить счета. Будут деньги на будущее. А сразу после марафона мы пойдем купить тебе новых вещей.  
Баффи всхлипнула.  
\- Ты заметил, что я давно не одевала новое...  
Спайк нежно улыбнулся.  
\- Хочу кофе, - сказала Баффи, вставая и направляясь в сторону столиков с едой.  
Спайк последовал за нею.  
\- Крови здесь не подают, - сочувствующе заметила Баффи.  
\- Значит, выпью кофе, - ответил он.  
\- Ты пьешь кофе? – ее глаза в удивлении расширились.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - ответил Спайк, беря стаканчик.  
\- Сегодня день сюрпризов? Сначала я узнаю, что ты сюда приперся, чтобы заработать для меня денег, и что твоя фамилия – Пратт. А потом ты танцуешь и пьешь кофе. Чего мне еще ожидать?  
\- Посмотрим,- ответил блондин, выкидывая стаканчик, - Жаль, покурить не успею.

\- Возвращайтесь, пожалуйста, на площадку. Мы продолжаем.  
Вновь раздался свисток.  
Руки Спайка вновь касались Баффи.  
Она боялась, но не Спайка, а того, что он находится рядом с ней, что его руки касаются ее, что его тело так близко, и что это все заставляет ее дрожать и гореть одновременно.  
Их запахи перемешались. Ваниль и табак. Ванильный запах и запах продымленного кожаного плаща.  
Руки Баффи касались его, и ей нравилось ощущение кожи под кончиками пальцев.  
Еще одна причина бояться.

22 ЧАСА

Момент, которого Баффи боялась больше всего. Но он настал. Медленный танец.

Ее взгляд медленно встретился с взглядом Спайка. Он чувствовал, как бешено колотиться ее сердце.  
\- Бафф, если ты...  
\- Сегодня твой день, Спайк, - вздохнула она и обвила руками его шею, - Мне необходимо выиграть.  
Она пыталась отвести взгляд. Смотрела по сторонам, но неизбежно сталкивалась с его глазами. В конце концов, Баффи перестала противиться и остановила свои глаза на его.  
Она помнила те редкие моменты, когда она смотрела ему в глаза. Но сегодня это было по-другому. Ей было страшно. Эти голубые глаза нельзя было назвать голубыми льдинками. В них горел огонь. Искра... Чувства... Ей казалось, что от столь пристального взгляда ее глаза наполнялись слезинками.  
Мелодия закончилась. Ее сменила другая, быстрая.  
\- Баффи, - одернул ее Спайк.  
\- Мы выиграем? – спросила она, увидев, как выбыла первая пара, где потеряла равновесие девушка.  
\- У тебя есть суперсила. Ты – Истребительница. Я - вампир...  
\- С душой, - вдруг вырвалось у Баффи, - Ты уже не под властью Изначального, не бредишь и не избит. Может, расскажешь полную историю?  
Не вовремя раздался свисток.  
\- После перерыва, luv.  
21 ЧАС

\- Рассказывай, ты обещал.  
\- Почему тебе интересно?  
\- Наверное, потому, что это касается меня.  
\- Я уже говорил – все делается ради девушки. Потрясающей девушки, - добавил он, окинув Баффи взглядом.  
Та дрогнула.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе спасибо за вытащенный чип?  
\- Ты сказал «Зачем?».  
\- Спасибо, - губами сказал он.  
Баффи кивнула.  
\- Ты не представляешь, что это значит для меня.  
\- Свобода, - ответила она.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Спайк.  
Баффи нахмурилась.  
\- Не только свобода, - поспешно продолжил он, - Доверие. Ты веришь мне.  
\- Я знаю, - сказала Баффи.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- И все-таки, ты глупый.  
\- Я?  
\- Я говорила тебе, что я не просто верю тебе, а еще и верю в тебя... – она замялась, - Мы отошли от темы.  
\- Ничего. Если бы не было этой веры, ты бы не решилась провести сутки в моих объятьях.  
\- Я. Не в твоих. Объятьях.  
Спайк усмехнулся:  
\- Мне припомнить медленный танец?  
\- Мы говорили о твоей душе.  
\- Ладно, - Спайк подвел ее к краю площадки, быстро снял плащ и бросил его на стул, - В книгах Руперта я нашел легенду о демоне, исполняющем желания. Знаешь, я всегда верил мифам.  
\- Я помню. Гемма Аммары.  
\- После того случая я решил уехать. Найти демона. Мечтал избавиться от чипа, но все больше и больше понимал, что тебе нужно.  
\- Я ничего не просила...  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, Истребительница, что отсутствие души у меня всегда было отличной отмазкой. Но толковой. Ты не заслуживаешь холодного бездушного убийцу. Я знаю.  
\- Теперь ты считаешь, что я тебя заслуживаю?  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет. Я думал, будет иначе. Но без души и с душой, я все равно имею клыки и тысячи жертв за спиной.  
\- Не говори так.  
\- Так и есть.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я тебя поселила в своем доме, ухаживала за тобой, кормила тебя, вытащила тебе чип, унижалась перед друзьями и сейчас танцую с тобой четвертый час потому, что это так?  
\- А как?  
\- Рассказывай дальше, - попросила она.  
\- Я заставил его испробовать меня. Испытание.  
\- Какое?  
\- Ну, битва с коренастым мужиком, высекающим огонь руками, тараканчики...  
\- Тараканы?  
\- Полазили по мне. И внутри меня.  
\- О Боже, - Баффи сжалась.  
\- Оно того стоит, luv.  
\- Я стою тараканов в желудке?  
\- Ты стоишь и чипа, и души, и всего, что будет дальше. И только не рассказывай, что тебя это тронуло.  
\- Какой же ты невыносимый! Год назад ты бы бегал за мной и уверял, что меня это растрогает, а сейчас ты отрицаешь, что есть на самом деле!  
\- Все меняется, - пожал он плечами.  
\- А дальше?  
\- Дальше? Вернулся из Африки в Штаты, в Саннидейл. Не спрашивай как – не помню. Дальше история известна.  
\- Ты три месяца возвращался?  
\- Выходит, да.  
\- Как ты попал в подвал школы?  
\- Тоже не помню. Наверное, забрел при очередном приступе сумасшествия.

20 ЧАСОВ

\- Что Вуд тебе рассказывал?  
\- Сегодня день расспросов?  
\- А когда еще мне удастся с тобой поговорить? Ведь ты через 20 часов забьешься в подвале и будешь сидеть там днями и ночами, непонятно что делая.  
\- Я читаю, - возмущенно воскликнул Спайк.  
\- Читаешь? – удивленно переспросила Баффи, - Что?  
\- Книги.  
\- Спайк, может, я в школе и не очень хорошо училась, университет не закончила, но я знаю, что можно читать книги.  
\- Твоя мама была мудрейшей женщиной.  
\- Причем здесь моя мама?  
\- Ее книги. Твои подруги-ведьмы снесли ее библиотеку в подвал в то лето, когда...когда тебя не было. Вместо них они понаставляли там ведьминских штучек.  
\- О, - только и вырвалось у Баффи.  
\- А Вуд, значит, переубедил Джайлза...  
\- Джайлз хотел сделать это ради моего добра...  
\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Спайк.  
\- Я его не оправдываю. Честно.  
\- Спасибо за это. И за то, что прибежала проверить, жив ли я. И за то, что ничего не сказала о том, что я куснул Вуда.  
\- Это потому, что я сама разрешила военным вытащить тебе чип, - улыбнулась Баффи.  
\- Представляю, как воспринял эту новость Капитан Америка.  
Баффи укорительно посмотрела на вампира.  
\- Пожалуй, стоит извиниться.  
\- За это? Спайк,..  
\- Нет, за то, что разлучил тебя с Райли.  
\- Умираю со смеху.  
\- Нет, я серьезно. Может, если бы...  
\- Все бы все равно закончилось. Рано или поздно, правда бы всплыла...  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Прекрати, все равно не поверю. Что было, то прошло.

19 ЧАСОВ

\- Боже, еда! – Баффи схватила бутерброд.  
Спайк достал сигарету:  
\- Пойду, покурю. Будь добра, посторожи мой плащ.  
\- Я тоже выйду, - она подняла плащ со стула, где Спайк его бросил, и последовала к выходу из  
«Бронзы».  
На улице похолодало. Солнце спряталось за многочисленными тучами.  
Баффи поежилась и, недолго подумав, накинула плащ Спайка.  
Тот приподнял левую бровь. Баффи в красивейшем платье кутается в его плащ и дожевывает бутерброд.  
Невольно Спайк улыбнулся. Он не ожидал, что эти 24 часа будут сутками его мечты. Что он, проведя 5 часов держа ее за талию и за руку, не услышит ни одного обидного слова, а наоборот.  
\- Пошли, - Баффи потянула его за рукав.  
Он бросил окурок.

\- У нас осталось 24 пары. Продолжаем марафон!

\- Во времена войны марафоны в Америке могли продолжаться несколько суток, даже неделю, - сказал Спайк.  
\- Ты участвовал? – поинтересовалась Баффи, - Ты и Друсилла?  
Спайк хмыкнул:  
\- Зачем мне было участвовать, когда я мог просто съесть организатора? Извини, - осекся он.  
\- Все нормально. Ты же столетие прожил вампиром... То есть, ты и сейчас вампир, но у тебя... другой образ жизни.  
\- Подвальный.  
\- Намекаешь, что пора дать тебе комнату наверху и повесить в ней черные шторы?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - кивнул Спайк, - Интересная вещь, Саммерс, мы разговариваем.  
\- Это прогресс, - спросила она.  
\- Все наши прогрессы заканчивались плохо, pet.  
\- Обещаю, этот прогресс закончится хорошо.  
\- Мы выиграем деньги и пропьем их, - рассмеялся Спайк.  
\- Я не имела ввиду... Интересная вещь номер два: ты умеешь смеяться.  
\- Да? Тогда это не номер два, а номер... – Спайк отпустил ее руку и начал загибать пальцы, - ...Номер пять.  
\- Угу, мистер Пратт, - Баффи ухмыльнулась, но быстро стала серьезной, - Черт побери, это не обыкновенный танцевальный марафон. Здесь явно что-то не то...  
\- То есть?  
Я. Ты. Нас поставили в одну пару.  
\- Твоя проблема, Баффи, что ты в совпадениях ищешь мистику.  
\- Не может быть совпадением. Может, мы станем танцевать все быстрее и быстрее, а потом загоримся, как в случае с Милашкой?  
Спайк фыркнул.  
\- Но зато все закончилось отлично.  
Баффи попыталась отвести взгляд.  
\- Это не совпадение.  
\- Может, карма?  
\- Спайк! Это ненормально! Ты веселишься, смеешься. Мне весело...  
\- Это когда двое хорошо проводят время вместе.  
\- Господи, а я думала, твои старые замашки уже не вернутся.  
\- Просто признай, что тебе здесь неплохо.  
\- Да, мне неплохо. Это ненормально.

18 ЧАСОВ

\- В какой университет мне отдать Дон?  
\- Что?  
\- Так в какой?  
\- У тебя Апокалипсис на носу, а ты думаешь, в какой университет отдать Дон?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Бафф, прости, но со старательностью малышки, Гарвард ей не светит. Она считает, что Шоу и Байрон – это одно и то же, а единственная сфера, в которой она преуспела – демонические языки.  
Баффи расстроено улыбнулась.  
\- Подумаю об этом после конца света, - она задумалась, - А ты учился в университете?  
\- Я уже и не знаю, о чем ты можешь спросить еще. Нет, не учился. Моя мать была больна, кроме меня некому было за ней ухаживать.  
\- Извини.  
\- За что?  
\- Ты же говорил, что триггер Изначального был связан с твоей матерью, а... ну...  
\- Я ее обратил.  
\- Мне жаль. Ты действительно так ее любил...  
\- ...что хотел покорить с ней мир. Будешь смеяться – брошу тебя на пол, и прощайте, денежки.  
\- Я не смеюсь. Возможно, я бы сделала то же самое.  
\- Не говори глупости.  
\- Ты меня слишком идеализируешь, Спайк. Когда мне было 14 лет, я воровала в супермаркетах косметику.  
\- Значит, у Дон это семейное?  
\- Я не воровала зубные щетки, я воровала то, что мне нужно – помады, тушь, а Дон однажды сперла в зоомагазине пакетик корма для рыбок!  
\- Она его съела?  
\- Очень смешно! – хмыкнула Баффи, - Слава Богу, скоро большой перерыв – я страшно хочу в душ.  
\- Только не опоздай.  
\- Еще чего. Я не дам выиграть той даме, читающей несчастному мужчине сонеты Шекспира.  
\- Я тоже заметил.  
\- Конечно, ты же библиофил. Ты случайно не был поэтом?  
\- Что? – Спайку стало не по себе, - Как ты...  
Баффи издала булькающий звук, а затем расхохоталась так громко, что остальные пары обратили на них внимание.  
\- Уильям Пратт – Поэма о ХlХ веке, спрашивайте в книжных лавках, - Баффи вновь прыснула со смеху, но тут же замолкла, - Прости, я знаю, я не должна была...  
Спайк вздохнул.  
\- Не обижайся. Просто я думала, что ты был гангстером и грабил банки.  
\- Извини, что разочаровал тебя, luv.  
\- И сколько тебе было лет, когда тебя обратили? На сколько ты выглядишь сейчас?  
\- Двадцать пять.

17 ЧАСОВ

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в музыке, Бафф.  
\- А Дон слушает Бритни Спирс!  
\- А ты слушаешь радио!  
\- Во время промышленной революции были рок-группы?  
\- Они были во второй половине ХХ.  
\- А ты – поклонник Билли Айдола.  
\- Он – мой поклонник.  
\- Подай на него в суд.  
\- Ты никогда не слышала The Ramones и Sex Pistols!  
\- Зато я слышала Depeche Mode. Два раза. Господи, еще об этом мы не разговаривали!  
\- Видишь, кроме того, что мы можем драться, ругаться, пить, танцевать и... мы можем разговаривать.  
\- Ладно, Спайк, - она уменьшила темп, - Признайся, сегодня твой счастливый день.  
Вампир остановился, и Баффи тут же на него шикнула.  
\- Он станет счастливым, если ты, вернувшись с марафона, скажешь им, кто был твоим партнером.  
Баффи мгновенно погрустнела.  
\- Я их оставила одних. И ты здесь. Они не знают...  
\- Ты уже звонила им. Три раза.  
\- Уилл пообещала сделать защитное заклинание на дом.  
\- Вот и сделает, успокойся.  
\- Кажется, я устала...  
\- Ты перенервничала. Может, возьмешь желтую карточку и пойдешь успокоиться?  
\- Нет, - покачала головой Баффи, - Все в порядке.  
Зачем она это сделала – не знала, но положила руки ему на плечи, а затем и голову. Теперь ее пальцы тихо отбивали такт на воротнике его рубашки.  
\- До перерыва 10 минут, - шепнул Спайк, опасаясь разрушить идиллию.  
\- Угу. Иногда хорошо быть Истребительницей.  
\- Где бы ты была сейчас, если бы не призвание?  
\- Думаю, тут же с мамой. Хотя... если учесть, что в ЛА родители ссорились из-за моих похождений, не зная об истребительстве...  
\- ...возможно, их отношения так бы не заострились, - закончил за нее Спайк.  
\- А ты?  
\- Если бы я не был вампиром? Меня бы забрали в войска Англии во время первой мировой. Наверное, я бы погиб. Или умер бы раньше от чахотки. Так что, наверное, у меня все не так плохо.

16 ЧАСОВ

\- Так почему ты им не сказала?  
\- Прозвучит глупо, но я не знаю. Не хотелось поднимать больную тему. И я до конца не осознавала, что то был настоящий ты. В подвале были призраки...  
\- Как ты узнала, что я уехал?  
\- Это что, твоя очередь забрасывать меня вопросами?  
\- Возможно.  
\- Когда Уиллоу стала невменяемой, я собралась оставить Дон у тебя.  
\- После...  
\- Спайк... Где еще мне можно было ее оставить. А твоем склепе был Клем. Он и сказал.  
\- Куда вы дели Дон?  
\- Оставила ее с Клемом.  
Спайк рассмеялся.  
\- Забавно, pet, ты оставляешь сестру с демоном, чтобы ее не убила твоя сошедшая с ума подруга.  
\- Чего только в жизни не бывает.  
\- Уиллоу, похоже, уже давно оправилась.  
\- Не нам ее судить.  
\- Мне нравилась Тара. Они были счастливы, хотя, конечно, не последние полгода.  
\- Они помирились. За несколько дней до смерти Тары.  
\- О. Я не знал.  
\- Да... У нас всех все грустно...  
\- Не вини себя в этом.  
\- Может, если бы я ни с кем не подружилась из них, они бы жили гораздо лучше... Может, у них бы все сложилось. Уилл могла учиться в любом университете мира, а в итоге выбрала Саннидейл...  
\- А ты бы давно умерла.  
\- Почему? А если и так – не пострадали бы другие.  
\- Твоя сила – в твоих друзьях. У тебя есть свора трусливых храбрецов-друзей, семья и Наблюдатель. Они все таскаются за тобой по пятам и не дают тебе покоя. Но именно они – твое главное оружие. И мне кажется, я разгадал причину того, что ты сейчас находишься здесь. Это они. Они не дадут тебе умереть. Не дадут проиграть. Поэтому я не смог убить тебя. Наверное, я должен сказать им спасибо.  
\- Спайк...  
\- В тот злосчастный четверг твоя мама хорошо ударила меня по голове. На Хеллоуин все твои друзья, даже те, кому отшибло память, бегали за тобой и пытались спасти. Они – твои ангелы-хранители.  
\- У меня на одного ангела-хранителя больше.  
\- Да уж, Пуф хмурствует о тебе издалека.  
\- Черт, я не об Ангеле, я о тебе.  
\- Возможно, - Спайк мягко улыбнулся, - Но я только лишний в твоей своре.  
\- Не лишний. Уже нет.

15 ЧАСОВ

-...потому что ты неудачник, Спайк.  
\- Спасибо за комплимент. Назови хоть одну причину.  
\- Ну...  
\- При моей нежизни, Саммерс, все сложилось отлично. Я всегда достигал своих целей.  
\- Э... Но тебя бросила Дрю. Бедный пьяный Спайк хотел напоить ее любовным зельем.  
\- Дрю бросила меня, потому что смотрела на меня и видела тебя.  
Баффи непонимающе смотрела на Спайка.  
\- Кровавый ад! Она еще тогда знала, что я люблю тебя!  
\- Откуда ей знать.  
\- Она ясновидящая.  
\- Но ты ведь...  
\- Я просто не осознавал. Я думал о тебе, Истребительница, каждый кровавый день я просыпался с мыслью о хрупкой, но сильной девочке, которая смогла обыграть меня. Я помню... – Спайк остановился, но ее взгляд заставлял продолжить, - Я помню, как увидел тебя в этом проклятом месте. Ты танцевала. И сияла, - он улыбнулся, - У тебя не было таких забот, как сейчас. И, наверное, я в глубине души был восхищен этой маленькой светловолосой девочкой, которая беззаботно танцевала, не зная, что я открываю на нее охоту.  
Баффи молчала, не зная, что сказать. Спайк нервно улыбнулся:  
\- Наверное, я наговорил лишнего.  
\- Ты сказал, что тебе везло в нежизни. А в жизни?  
«Черт!», подумал Спайк, делая глоток совсем ненужного воздуха.  
\- Если ты не хочешь рассказывать...  
\- А зачем оно тебе, luv? Хочешь посмеяться? Или тебе действительно интересно?  
\- Я не собираюсь смеяться, Спайк. Я хочу знать.  
\- Тогда другой вопрос: почему тебе интересен я?  
\- Может, потому, что я застряла здесь с тобой на сутки и мне очень скучно? А может, мне действительно хочется узнать тебя получше?  
\- И потом ты напишешь диссертацию, - хмыкнул вампир.  
\- Это по части Джайлза, вот только ее не будет перед кем защищать.  
\- Интересно, у диссертации Лидии были копии?..  
\- Какой Лидии?  
\- Мысли вслух, pet.  
\- Лидия... Знакомое имя.  
\- Еще как, pet, одна кровавая наблюдательница, пусть земля ей будет пухом.  
\- А? – Баффи не поняла.  
\- Совет взорвали. Значит, она мертва.  
\- И?  
Спайк ухмыльнулся:  
\- Она защищала по мне диссертацию.  
\- Как можно писать по ком-то работу, не будучи с ним знакомым?  
\- По записям свидетелей... по дневникам наблюдателей.  
\- Ха! Спайк, ты был подопытным кроликом, исследуемым наблюдателями.  
\- Очень смешно.  
Баффи замолкла.  
\- Ты же не обижаешься?  
\- За что, pet?  
\- За то, что я тебя подкалываю и... Я не специально, честно. Просто...  
\- ...язык чешется? Тебе со мной весело?  
\- А где же фраза «Ты принадлежишь тьме, как и я»?  
\- Я был дураком, извини. Представляю, как ты ненавидела эти фразы... Я был неправ, ты – самое светлое существо, которое я когда-либо встречал.  
Спайк нежно провел рукой по ее волосам, наблюдая за тем, как шелковистые пряди скользят между его пальцами.  
\- Самое светлое.

14 ЧАСОВ

Они молчали.  
Музыка отражалась звоном в голове, голоса вокруг сливались.  
Пожалуй, если бы она не была Истребительницей, подумала Баффи, ее ноги бы давно ослабли.  
Оставалось еще двадцать пар, сдались немногие.  
\- Похоже, у многих нет денег, чтобы выехать из города, - констатировал Спайк.  
\- А?  
\- Ты спишь? – ласково улыбнулся он.  
\- Нет, - Баффи подавила зевок, - Просто устала.  
\- Не имею права сказать, что мне это надоело, но стоит признать, что это скучнее, чем казалось сначала. А ты еле передвигаешь ногами.  
\- Просто плохо выспалась...  
\- Кошмары Истребительницы?  
\- Скорее, кошмары Баффи. Могилы и гробы...  
\- Тебе до сих пор это снится?..  
Баффи тряхнула головой:  
\- Не стоило об этом вспоминать.  
\- Если хочешь про это поговорить...  
\- Я не...  
\- Так как вы с Уилл? Лучшие друзья навеки?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- И это тебя беспокоит.  
\- О, психоанализ от Спайка, как очаровательно.  
\- Когда ты в последний раз хоть с кем-то разговаривала?!  
\- Утром. С Уилл, кстати. Про марафон, - Баффи задумалась, - Вчера я с много кем говорила. С Эндрю. Кричала на него из-за камеры. А Аманда вчера спрашивала, что с нашей стиральной машинкой. Мы говорили. 2 минуты. И... как ее?.. Такая рыжеватая с косичками? Еще Ксан рассказывал мне, как он чинил окна.  
\- Как увлекательно. Я имел ввиду, что еще два года назад ты, Уиллоу, Харрис устраивали посиделки и тому подобное. Даже вечеринки в узком кругу. Ты не праздновала День рожденья.  
\- Мы как раз тогда разбирались с...  
\- Я понимаю. Это так, к слову. Где ваши доверительные отношения?..  
\- О Спайк, ты прирожденный психоаналитик.  
\- Вы с Уилл так и отдалены друг от друга.  
\- Причем здесь это?  
\- Ты винишь ее в случившемся.  
\- В чем?  
\- В том, что она была инициатором твоего воскрешения, - Спайк вздохнул.  
Баффи напряглась.  
\- Они все в этом участвовали. Ну, кроме тебя, Дон и Джайлза, - тихо ответила она. Накатывались воспоминания. Не слишком веселые воспоминания.  
Спайк заметил напряжение и осторожно провел ладонью по ее плечу:  
\- Прости, я не хотел. Я хотел помочь разобраться...  
\- Все нормально. Мы что, будем извиняться все эти 24 часа?  
\- Наверное, есть за что. По крайней мере, мне.  
\- Не только тебе.  
Спайк покачал головой, намереваясь окончить этот разговор.  
Как раз вовремя раздался свисток, объявляющий о десятиминутном перерыве. Он поспешно засунул в рот сигарету и вышел из клуба, облокотился об стенку и зажег ее. Последовал тяжелый вздох. Что эта девушка делает с ним?

13 ЧАСОВ

Спайк стоял сам на танцплощадке. Вот-вот пойдет отсчет нового часа. Где она делась?

\- Через минуту мы продолжаем.

Где она??? Что могло случиться?

Раздались удары каблуков. Баффи. Спайк облегченно вздохнул.

\- Все в порядке, luv?  
\- Да, - Баффи запыхалась, - Я звонила домой. И ходила... в уборную, - на последнем предложении она сконфузилась.  
-Все в порядке? - поинтересовался Спайк.  
Она кивнула.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Спайк, - Ты расчесалась, - невзначай заметил он.  
Баффи невольно улыбнулась. Улыбка вышла грустной.  
\- То, что ты говорил обо мне и Уиллоу... Да, это правда. Я отдалилась от нее.  
\- И она от тебя.  
\- И не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы все было, как прежде... После всего, что случилось...  
Спайк внимательно смотрел на нее.  
\- И да, наверное, я виню ее в том, что я сейчас топчусь в этом ужасном мире.  
\- Не такой уж он ужасный, как по мне, pet. Просто, люди сами его угробили.  
\- И демоны.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - фыркнул Спайк, - Просто надо помнить, что есть те, кто счастливы. А мы застряли в этой чертовой дыре.  
\- Несправедливо.  
\- Жизнь несправедлива.  
Снова тяжелый вздох.  
\- И за что мы воюем? За то, чтобы мизерное количество людей этого чертового измерения продолжало жить припеваючи, в то время как гибнут все вокруг?  
\- За то, что бы этих счастливых людей ставало больше.  
\- Опять несправедливо.  
\- Только твои друзья так не считают.  
\- А они вообще об этом думают?  
\- Думали, когда выбрали свой путь – помогать тебе.  
\- То есть?  
\- Ты сама говорила, что, например, у Уилл был шанс уехать отсюда куда подальше, но она не использовала его. Это не из-за тебя. Это было ее решение. И я его понимаю. Она осталась там, где ее однотипной скучной жизни придавался смысл, высшая цель, довольно благородная. Это сродни самопожертвованию. Она решила остаться, чтобы помочь тебе бороться с нечистью...  
\- ...и растоптать свои скучные будни?  
\- Чтобы ей было для чего жить и к чему стремиться. Знаешь, несмотря на все, что она натворила, она мне нравится. Из-за этого выбора.  
\- Самопознание. Она говорила, что именно здесь сможет развить свой дар.  
\- И она это сделала.  
\- Даже слишком, - поежилась Баффи.  
\- Она расплатилась сполна.  
Баффи в уме перебирала все сказанное вампиром. Выходит, у нее есть смысл жизни? А разве он не должен приносить счастье?  
\- Ты считаешь, что тоже уже сделал свой выбор? – неуверенно спросила девушка.  
\- Надеюсь, он окончательный. И очень сомневаюсь, что нет.  
\- А попроще?  
\- Это и было попроще, pet. Я рад, что нахожусь здесь и помогаю человеку, которого я люблю. И что этот человек хоть иногда смотрит мне в глаза и не игнорирует меня после всего, что случилось между нами.

12 ЧАСОВ

\- Кстати, как Уиллоу? После ЛА?  
\- Она ничего не успела ничего рассказать. Фэйт я тоже не видела. Ее вроде бы уложили где-то наверху.  
\- Все живы?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Фэйт – перешедшая на темную сторону Истребительница, или я ошибаюсь?  
\- Нет... Уиллоу сказала, что та снова на нашей. И помогала ей в Лос-Анджелесе. А так как, хочешь-не хочешь, она одна из нас, пришлось привезти ее в Саннидейл. Нам на одного бойца больше. Ей безопасней. Фэйт не знала о предвестниках и Изначальном.  
\- И какая она, ваша Фэйт?  
\- Темноволосая, сильная, опасная.  
\- И чем она насолила в прошлом?  
\- Долго рассказывать.  
\- У нас еще двенадцать часов, pet. Успеешь, - ухмыльнулся Спайк.  
Баффи взглянула на часы.  
\- Ужас...  
\- Кому как, - заметил вампир.  
\- Спайк... Когда я сказала «ужас», я не имела ввиду, что мне неприятно находиться здесь, я просто...  
\- Все в порядке.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Значит, если тебе не неприятно со мной отплясывать...  
\- Отплясывать? Мы просто топаем ногами и держимся друг за друга руками.  
\- Если тебе не неприятно со мной топать ногами и держаться за меня руками, два «не» взаимоисключаются, и выходит, что тебе приятно.  
\- Свинья.  
\- Не спорю. Просто логично.  
\- Спайк... – замялась она, - Ты мне неприятен. И не безразличен. И ты это знаешь. Знаешь, что ты мне нужен.  
\- Да. Для битвы.  
\- Черт возьми, почему все сводится к битве?  
\- А к чему еще? Что было – то прошло, не так ли?  
\- В первую очередь, ты мне... друг...  
Спайк насмешливо кивнул.  
\- Запомни, luv, бывшие никогда не становятся друзьями.  
\- Почему?  
\- Для начала вспомни своих бывших. И мы с тобой не можем быть друзьями. Хотя бы потому, что я отношусь к тебе совсем не как к другу.  
\- А как к кому?  
\- Не знаю, - почти незаметно улыбнулся Спайк, - Как к человеку, которого я люблю...  
\- Почему все так сложно? Почему ты так все усложняешь? Почему нельзя сказать: «Да, Баффи, мы друзья!»  
\- Ты чувствуешь что-то ко мне, я тебя люблю. И только не заявляй, что твои чувства по отношению ко мне очень дружественные. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня, все что угодно, но ты никогда не будешь видеть меня, как друга, после того, что мы делали.  
\- Когда-то ты уже это говорил...  
\- Да. Про тебя и твоего ненаглядного.  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\- И как вы расстались?  
\- О да, Спайк, еще об этом мы не говорили?  
\- А почему бы и нет? Мне интересно, как Персик... – он осекся, - Прости.  
\- Он сказал мне, что уедет перед выпускным балом в школе.  
\- Романтично.  
\- Он уехал, после того, как мы победили мэра, превратившегося в огромную змею. Кстати, Фэйт ему помогала. И кстати-номер-два, мы говорили о Фэйт. И, о Боже, зачем я тебе это все вообще рассказываю!  
И у меня сейчас язык отвалится.  
\- Вот что значит отсутствие практики общения долгое время.

11 ЧАСОВ

Баффи молчала.  
Они медленно передвигались по площадке, как и другие, сильно уставшие пары. Баффи пыталась сдерживать улыбку, замечая, как мужчины стараются не уронить заснувшую партнершу.  
Устала ли она? Нет. Абсолютно. Скорее, ноги ныли от несколько непривычных повторяющихся движений.  
Но она привыкла к бессонным ночам, привыкла быть на ногах и научилась спать четыре часа в день. Остальное время уходило на тренировки потенциалок или на раскусывание замыслов Изначального.  
Так было и раньше. Ситуация с Глори. Адам. Мэр Уилкинс. Ангелус... Мастер. Она могла спать подольше во времена злодеяний трио, но она проводила его по-другому... с ним... И те ужасные дни, когда Уилл перешла на другую сторону...  
Нет, она конечно же выдержит марафон.

Спайк молчал. Они продолжали передвигаться по танцполу. Они были полны энергии. Спайк не скрывал победную улыбку, видя, как женщины засыпают на ходу, лишая партнеров равновесия.  
Устал ли он? Нет, абсолютно. Ноги, конечно, ныли – непривычные однообразные движения долгий период времени.  
Но он привык. Все время в движении. На сон уходило от силы четыре часа. Остальные двадцать он помогал ей, ходил на тренировки девочек или оказывался под влиянием Изначального. В более-менее спокойные дни он сидел, задумавшись, в подвале или читал. Бессонница как старая привычка. Кровавые ночи в Лондоне. Восстания в Китае. Ситуация с толпой в Праге. Ночи, которые он провел, не смыкая глаз, рисуя сцены убийства им Истребительницы. Той, чьи руки лежат на его плечах. Битва с Глори... Ночи с Баффи... Ночи убийств под руководством Изначального.  
Конечно, они выиграют кровавые деньги. Иначе и быть не может.

10 ЧАСОВ

\- Дома все нормально, pet?  
\- Да... Дурацкая был затея, - выдала мучавшую ее долгое время мысль Баффи.  
И дрогнула, когда Спайк одарил ее нежной улыбкой.  
\- Могу оспорить.  
Баффи хмыкнула:  
\- Отчаявшаяся Баффи, готовая на все ради денег, стоит на танцплощадке со своим бывшим... вампиром...  
\- ...и от чего дрожит и волнуется. Похоже, ее смущает их близость, - нотки сарказма?  
\- Меня не смущает... близость. Разве то, что мы, хм, танцуем – это близкие отношения?  
\- Дай подумать: твои руки обвивают мою шею, мы двигаемся в ритм музыки в сантиметре друг от друга...  
\- Это не близость, - перебила его Баффи, тем не менее не чувствуя ни капельки злости на Спайка.  
\- Конечно, нет, - кивнул тот, - Мне нравится, когда ты смущена и пытаешься оправдаться.  
\- Это нечестно.  
\- Я же плохой.  
\- О да. В чем ты и плох, Спайк, так это во лжи... Ты не злой. И никогда таким был.  
Эти слова застали его врасплох.  
\- Это что-то новенькое, pet.  
\- Ты просто романтичный мамин сыночек, пытавшийся доказать, что чего-то стоишь и себе, и обществу, но выбравший не тот путь.  
Выражение лица вампира означало возмущение.  
\- Я не просил меня обращать.  
\- Такова жизнь.  
\- Если я не Биг Бэд, luv, как ты сказала, значит... – он пытался высказываться не спеша и осторожно, - ..ты можешь посмотреть на меня по-другому. Без «ты - просто вещь» и «ничтожество»...  
\- Возможно.  
Спайк не ожидал. Ответ Баффи испугал его, обезоружил его и заставил замолкнуть.  
\- Я не знаю, Спайк... – продолжила она, - О, если бы я могла знать... Я так хочу знать.  
Она напряглась, осознавая смысл произнесенного в порыве отчаяния.  
\- Знать что? – спросил он. Тихо, неуверенно, с крохотным подобием надежды.  
\- Я не знаю...  
\- Но ты сказала...  
\- Но я не знаю... Как, почему. Зачем, когда... Столько вопросов, на которые я хочу найти ответы... Хочу знать, что мне делать...

9 ЧАСОВ

\- Сейчас главное – война и Изначальное.  
Спайк не ожидал, что спустя полчаса она продолжит разговор. В растерянности он молчал, хоть и зная, что Баффи ждет его реплики.  
\- Но я не знаю, как победить...  
\- Ты обязательно придумаешь, luv. Ты всегда выигрываешь, - он прошелся рукой сквозь волны ее шелковистых волос.  
Баффи вновь дрогнула.  
\- Но ведь приходит время проигрывать.  
\- Если бы ты верила в себя так, как я верю в тебя... – покачал головой блондин, - Ты стерла бы Зло в кровавый порошок...  
\- Спасибо, - еле слышно раздался ее голос.  
\- Это все, на что я гожусь, - хмыкнул Спайк, - Стоять за твоей спиной и верить в тебя. Больше я ни на что не способен.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Наверное... Подожди, Истребительница, что ты имеешь ввиду?  
Баффи отвела взгляд.  
\- Не играй со мной.  
\- Я не думала, Спайк, черт возьми! Я просто ляпнула. Сегодня я говорила все, что думала! Почему оно так с тобой? Я не задумываюсь и все так легко выскальзывает на язык с самых отдаленных уголочков моего глупого мозга!  
\- Поверь, у тебя самый лучший мозг. И язык.  
Баффи приоткрыла рот, думая, что сказать.  
\- Я не... не имел ввиду то, что тебе показалось, что я имел ввиду, pet, то есть я конечно мог бы упомянуть то, что не имел ввиду раньше, но не сейчас, после того, как то, что я не имел ввиду не продолжается. Прости, что заставил тебя подумать о том, что не имел ввиду.  
\- Очень забавно, как на оправдание.  
\- Прости. Похоже, надо учередить приз за самое долгое время, проведенное в моей компании. Лучше бы тебе достался другой партнер.  
Баффи вздохнула. Слово «партнер» звучало так фамильярно...  
\- Чтобы я волочила его на себе, как та я-ем-все-что-вижу дамочка тягает спящего мальчика? И чтобы у меня не было шанса выиграть этот дурацкий конкурс?  
\- Значит, ты не злишься на коварную судьбу за сложившуюся компанию?  
\- Нет, Спайк, - улыбнулась она.  
Ему показалось, или это была действительно нежная улыбка?

8 ЧАСОВ

Оставалось восемь пар, не считая них.

\- Сейчас начнут выбывать наши соперники, - сказал Спайк.  
\- Может, их припугнуть? – спросила она.  
Спайк, поняв задумку Баффи, снял ее правую руку со своего плеча и сжал в своей.  
\- Потанцуем, Истребительница?  
Блондин вывел ее в центр.  
Головы танцующих и зрителей моментально повернулись в их сторону. Как по заказу заиграла более энергичная музыка. Они двигались быстрее, четче, ритмичнее. Никакой усталости.  
По залу пронеслась волна удивленного шепота, и раздался звук падающего тела – кто-то из участников потерял сознание.  
\- Есть одна, - заметил Спайк.  
\- А если мы останемся одни, но не закончится время?  
\- Скорее всего, марафон закончится. Думаю, наши главные конкуренты – вон те двое, - Спайк кивнул в сторону мужчины во фраке и танцующей с ним девушки лет семнадцати.  
\- Думаю, скорее это вон та старомодная дамочка в шляпе.  
\- Не думаю, что тот щенок рядом с ней протянет и часа.  
\- Она ему поможет. У нее такой... ммм... боевой вид.  
\- Спорим?  
\- Что? – чуть не поперхнулась Баффи.  
\- Что слышала, pet. Спорим?  
\- Спорим, - пожала плечами она.  
\- На что?  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя своя ставка, у меня своя.  
\- Я думала, простой спор. Без ставок.  
\- Слово – не птица.  
Баффи вздохнула:  
\- Ладно. Каково же твое условие?  
\- Поцелуй.  
\- Что?!? – она выдернула свою руку из его.  
\- Послушай, pet, я не прошу ничего грандиозного. Коснешься губами моих губ и больше ничего.  
Баффи сглотнула образовавшийся в горле ком.  
\- Значит, моя ставка будет такова, Спайк, - она довольно улыбнулась, - Ты прочитаешь мне один из своих стихов.  
Улыбка моментально покинула лицо вампира.  
\- Испугался?  
\- Хорошо, Бафф, я согласен.

7 ЧАСОВ

Шесть пар и они. Четырнадцать человек.

\- Наши лошадки неплохо себя чувствуют, - хмыкнул Спайк, мысленно умоляя леди в шляпе подвернуть ногу.  
\- А мне стоило выпить кофе, - печально заметила Баффи.  
\- Гораздо важнее было то, что ты позвонила домой.  
\- Уилл уже вернулась. Как и ожидалось, с Фэйт.  
\- Последняя тебя не сильно радует.  
\- По крайней мере, я рада, что там с ними сейчас хоть кто-то, обладающий силой.  
\- Не забывай про рыжую ведьму.  
\- Надеюсь, Ксандер не против Фэйт в нашем доме.  
\- В твоем доме. Ксандер опять поет песенку про недоверие к перевоспитавшимся серийным убийцам?  
\- Просто у него с Фэйт не светлое прошлое.  
\- У вас всех с Фэйт не отношения лучших друзей, я так понял.  
\- Да, но у Ксандера особенно не лучшие воспоминания, я так думаю.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ну... Вообщем, долгая история, - Баффи все равно не сдержала улыбку.  
\- Да?  
\- Долгая история.  
\- Серьезно?!? Ха! – Спайк торжествовал.  
\- Я ничего не сказала.  
\- И так понятно по твоей улыбке.  
\- Просто... Фэйт... его первая...  
\- Стоп. Ты что, имела ввиду... – глаза Спайка еще более восторженно расширились.  
\- Ты?  
\- Подумал, она – его бывшая.  
\- Все намного проще.  
\- Для тебя это не совсем просто.  
\- Не переходи на личности, Спайк.  
Тот вновь рассмеялся:  
\- Кровавый щенок имел дело на одну ночь с Истребительницей. Скорей бы закончился марафон, не терпится посмотреть ему в глаза и посмеяться.  
\- Я. Тебе. Ничего. Не. Говорила.  
\- Ты и правда ничего не сказала, luv.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно кивнул Спайк. – буду прятаться по углам и хихикать.  
\- Что смешного?  
\- Как что?! Это же Харрис!

6 ЧАСОВ

\- Кофе, кофе, милый кофе, - Баффи опустошила второй стаканчик, наблюдая, как Спайк достает из внутреннего кармана плаща фляжку.  
\- Кровь, бурбон или виски?  
\- Старое доброе пиво, - ответил Спайк, делая глоток.  
\- Во фляжке?  
\- А надо было прийти с бутылкой?  
\- Слава богу, что не кровь, иначе бы мое кофе вернулось в этот скучный мир.  
\- Не такой уж он и скучный. Просто надо суметь хорошо пристроиться.  
\- Да, я помню: футбол, бега и еда.  
\- И не только это.  
\- Ничего, скоро этого мира вообще не будет. Где ты за неделю набрался оптимизма, Спайк?  
\- Я больше не под влиянием Изначального. У меня нет этого кровавого чипа. И ты ко мне хорошо относишься. Это помогает немного.  
\- Я давно тебя таким не видела.  
\- Каким?  
\- Таким, как сегодня. Улыбающимся, смеющимся. Кажется, в последний раз такое было... Ммм...  
\- Когда мы были обручены?  
\- Чертово печенье Уиллоу! Никакого результата!  
\- Кулинария и магия – несовместимые вещи.  
Баффи облокотилась об стенку и продолжила теребить в руках стаканчик из-под кофе.  
\- Почему ты тогда не бросилась к Ксандеру, Баффи? – наконец решился Спайк.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь о чем. Так опростоволосилась перед Вудом.  
\- Может потому, что тебе хорошенько досталось?  
\- Да, - небрежно бросил Спайк, - А Харриса просто разрисовали ножиком.  
\- Ты знаешь, что ты нужен мне.  
\- Знакомые слова, утонувшие в твоем молчании.  
\- Ты нужен мне. Чтобы я чувствовала себя уверенно и защищено. Чтобы кто-то верил в меня. И всегда поддерживал.  
Она ждала реакции.  
\- Хоть что-то, luv. Всегда к твоим услугам.

5 ЧАСОВ

\- Сейчас твои свалятся.  
\- Не свалятся!  
\- Посмотрим, pet. Думаешь, я просто так ткнул пальцем на своих. Я же вампир.  
\- И?  
\- И я слышу их дыхание, пульс... Они держатся хуже всех.  
\- Пытаешься запугать?  
\- А что у тебя в арсенале?  
\- Женская интуиция.  
Спайк фыркнул.  
\- Зачем оно тебе? – спросила Баффи.  
\- Что?  
\- Спор?  
\- Хоть какой-то шанс... Хотя бы в последний раз.  
\- Ты можешь не выиграть.  
\- И что, pet?  
\- Как это что?!  
\- Поверь, Баффи, я так унижался перед тобой последние несколько лет, что хуже и быть не может. Боже, Баффи, я хоть извинялся?  
\- За что?  
\- За все...  
\- Сегодня? Сто раз.  
\- За тот случай.  
\- Спайк...  
Он почувствовал, как напряглись и вспотели ее ладони.  
\- Я знаю, что сказать «прости» - это ничего не сказать... Может, я должен что-то сделать... Я не знаю, Баффи...  
Он тяжело сглотнул и продолжил:  
\- Да, я был нетрезв... Разозлен. В отчаянии. Но я точно знаю, что не должен был это делать.  
\- Ты уехал, - тихо добавила Баффи.  
\- Да. Не мог находиться здесь после того, что сделал.  
\- Ты поехал за душой.  
\- Вообще-то, сначала это была поездка вроде «может я избавлюсь от чипа», потом она превратилась в «я найду то, что нужно ей».  
\- А что нужно ей?  
\- Я думал, душа даст тебе «разрешение» полюбить меня, - он сделал паузу, - Глупый я.  
\- Нет, не глупый. Это и есть твое извинение. Ты вернул себе душу, так как сильно раскаивался в содеянном... Да?.. Ты твердишь, что не знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы я тебя простила, когда уже давно сделал это. Так что я давно тебя простила,.. Уильям...  
Спайк зачарованно смотрел на движущуюся с ним в одном ритме женщину.  
\- Уильям – патетичный дурак, luv.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
\- Спасибо. В смысле, не за то, что я патетичный дурак, а за то, что ты простила... Хотя тебе не стоило... Мое поведение...  
\- Заткнись, Спайк.

4 ЧАСА

\- Черт возьми, - Спайк в гневе топнул ногой.  
\- Вампирское чутье?  
\- Женская интуиция? Хм, не думал, что все обернется настолько интригующе.  
На танцполе оставались три пары. Они и те, на кого они поспорили.  
Баффи была напряжена. И испугана. Снова оттенки разных чувств заставляли ее сердце подпрыгивать и биться быстрее.  
Вместе с бешеным ритмом ее сердца ускорялась музыка. Спайк вел. Они вновь начинали передвигаться быстрее.  
\- Эй, притормози, - попросила его Баффи, - Мы выглядим чересчур... сверхъестественно.  
\- Кого испугаешь сверхъестественным в Саннихелле?  
\- Тех, кто дают приз. Подумают, что мы наркоманы.  
\- А наши пташки не намерены сдаваться...  
Как только Спайк закончил предложенье, раздался протяжный стон, и шляпка слетела с головы женщины, обессилено опустившейся на пол и запрокинувшей голову.  
У Баффи сердце ушло в пятки.  
На площадку выбежала женщина в белом халате. Партнер женщины отчаянно махал листовкой у нее перед носом.  
\- Приехали... – выдохнула Баффи.  
Спайк хотел сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но его мысли моментально улетучились, когда он осознал, что выиграл.  
Как только Баффи решилась повернуть голову, чтобы, наконец, встретиться с глазами Спайка, ее отвлекли другие звуки.  
\- Ну и катись отсюда! – крикнула девушка семнадцати лет.  
Мужчина, видимо оказавшийся ее отцом, сразу же оставил ее и направился к выходу из «Бронзы».

\- И у нас есть победитель! Повторите свои имена.

3 ЧАСА

\- Что же...  
\- Что же...  
\- Нам повезло, что все закончилось на три часа раньше.  
\- Мне повезло.  
\- Не придется идти переулками.  
\- Тебе не пришлось.  
Они завернули за угол «Бронзы».  
\- Спайк... – остановила она его.  
\- Бафф, не надо об этом. Забудь.  
\- Мне было хорошо с тобой сегодня.  
Вампир неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Баффи повернулась к нему и, потянувшись, осторожно коснулась своими губами его, а затем резко отстранилась.  
Спайк внимательно смотрел на девушку перед ним, слегка наклонив голову набок. Баффи не пыталась отвести глаза, не пыталась убежать. Через несколько секунд кончики ее губ медленно растянулись и образовали мягкую улыбку.  
Она протянула руку и коснулась щеки Спайка. А затем резко притянула его к себе и вновь поцеловала. Сильнее, увереннее. Блондин ответил. И вскоре выходящие из клуба люди моги лицезреть страстно целующуюся парочку.  
\- Я люблю тебя...  
\- Я тоже тебя... что?  
Спайк оторвался от поцелуя.  
\- Баффи?  
\- Я люблю тебя, Спайк. И я вменяемая, я не под заклинаньем.  
\- Но...  
\- И не за то, что ты получил душу, просто за все...

2 ЧАСА

\- Осталось купить хлопья.  
\- Подожди, luv, я куплю сигарет. Да здравствуют круглосуточно работающие универмаги.  
\- Он – единственный в городе, вообще-то.  
\- Так мы идем выбирать тебе новую одежду?  
\- Боже, ты святой. Мммм... может, вначале нижнее белье?

1 ЧАС

\- Куда ты говоришь положил цепи?

КОНЕЦ


End file.
